A service provider may operate a multi-tenant system to provide cloud-based processing, data storage and business-oriented applications to multiple tenants. In many circumstances, the tenants rely on the multi-tenant system to offer services, e.g., subscription billing services, to customers of tenant systems provided by the tenants.
One approach to monitoring performance conditions of the multi-tenant system is to manually check components of the system periodically. However, manual checking components scales poorly and fails to evaluate overall system health.